Average Life And Times Of Kira
by Death By Mello
Summary: Death Note was scrawled across the front, in sloppy white letters on the black cover. She smirked slightly, and with the tip of her index finger nudged open the cover of the Death Note.


On one particularly rainy and cold October day, a young teen-aged girl was walking through the park on her way home from school. She carried no books, and not even a backpack was being lugged on her back, instead she was carrying a slightly scratched up skateboard like it was a couple of books at her side.

She was a fifteen year old girl, with black layered hair and layered fringes, a part of her hair was dyed purple on her right side and her bangs almost always covered her dark chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black hoodie it's front dipped down forming itself into a V, revealing her dark gray and black stripped shirt she wore underneath, as well as her black Jashin necklace she wore out of amusement. She wore dark blue jeans with black sneakers, and on her left leg was two chains that dangled from one belt loop and curled itself down to her knee and then up to the belt loop next to the other. She kept her nails painted black at all times, and on her left hand wore a black fingerless glove, and on her right wore a fishnet fingerless glove.

As she was walking across the grass, a black rectangle, probably a couple feet away from her, made itself known in the corner of her eye. She paused briefly, and allowed her head to turn just slightly so she could get a better look at it. From this distance it looked like an exact replica of a Death Note, she was fond of the show, so shrugging nonchalantly, she moved over to the note book and crouched down in front of it.

Death Note was scrawled across the front, in sloppy white letters on the black cover. She smirked slightly, and with the tip of her index finger nudged open the cover of the Death Note.

Glancing at the inside front cover, she silently read the rules.

**How To Use: I**

**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

**If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

She picked up the Death Note replica, and stood up at the same time.

"Huh, whatever. Finders keepers, losers weepers. This is pretty cool, I've always wanted my own notebook." She began walking home once again.

* * *

"Kaminari, what are you doing home so early?! Did you walk out of school? Girl you better march your ass back to that school before I call truancy on you!" My mother howled as soon as I walked through the door.

I didn't even grace the hindrance with a passing glance, as I made my way towards my room, and spoke back over my shoulder to her, "Mother, school is out for the day." I entered my room, and shut the door firmly behind me. I slid my sneakers off, set my skateboard down on the ground and walked over to my bed, flipping open the Death Note. There were no names in it, but in the beginning there was some pages torn out, pretty closely to the cover.

"Wouldn't it be something if this were real…" I sighed, and dropped the notebook on the ground and kicked it under my bed. I laid back on my bed, and folded my arms behind my head with my eyes shut, attempting to relax. Unfortunately that idea didn't go very far, as my thoughts immediately took an unwanted turn.

_What would I do with the Death Note if I actually had one? Hmmm, I suppose Light's idea wasn't all that corrupt. I'm not all for Kira, his basic idea was not flawed—merely how he went about it. And I don't mean the Death Note way. The Death Note could be the perfect tool to bring about world peace, but there is the justice system to take into consideration. If I were to have a Death Note, I would become a Kira. But I would let the justice system do it's job first and if it fails, I'll step in. After all, L is more just than Kira is. I can't be L, but I can settle for being Kira._

My lips twitched into a smirk. "Wow, look at me. I find a stupid cheap copy of a Death Note, and I'm thinking thoughts like these. Am I strange or what?"

A quiet vibrating sounds at my window sill next to my bed suddenly, my left hand slides out from under my head and snatched up the interruption known as my cheap all black tracfone. The thing was prepaid, and I got free eighty or so minutes every month. I mashed my thumb down on the talk button and brought the phone to my ear and muttered, "What?"

"KAMINARI!" My friend, Mells, hollered into my ear drum. You might be wondering why I'm calling her Mells, short for Mello…but I'll just tell you that later. "Are you coming up to the mall? Me, you, and Mattie were supposed to go see a movie together tonight, remember?"

I sighed. "Yes, yes. I remember. How can you accuse me of forgetting something like that?"

"Maybe because you've done so before?"

"…Yes, well.." I cleared my throat, uncomfortably. "Putting aside past experiences Mello, I'll be up at the mall tonight you don't need to worry."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll catch the bus."

"Okay! Mattie says hi."

"Tell her I said hi too."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

I am friends with the real life Matt and Mello clones…of course they're female here, but besides that it's like being friends with the real deal.

"Hunh…wonder what they'd think of me randomly finding a Death Note replica in the park.." I mused quietly.

"KAMINARI!" My mother shouted, kicking open my door.

"Yes?" I inquire, trying to sound the least bit curious.

"Where the hell is the god damn Motrin?!"

"In the cabinet, Mother…"

Sending one more glare at me, she whirls around and storms out of the room. I raise an eye brow at her theatrics before picking myself up out of my bed and sighing, "I'm definitely going out…"

* * *

Hmm…there! Chapter one of 'The Average Life And Times Of Kira'! Catchy title, no?


End file.
